


Daddy the Stranger

by Inactive_Account



Series: Shouta Keith [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Poo Play, Scat, Shouta, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Adult/Minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inactive_Account/pseuds/Inactive_Account
Summary: Papa comes back to play with Keith.He also likes to play dirty.





	Daddy the Stranger

_‘You can’t just make demands!’_

Keith stood outside. The desert was warm and barren, with nothing in sight for some miles, and it made him shudder to think how lonely it be to live so remote, where only the shack and shed provided any shelter or distraction. He pressed ear to the door, which was hard and uncomfortable against his cheek. Shiro paced back and forth, while the other man laughed and kicked at what sounded like plastic, and Keith started to grow nervous.

 _‘You tossed him aside like yesterday’s newspaper_ ,’ spat Shiro. _‘Now you threaten to take him back? Well, I’m sorry, but that’s not how this is going to work. I have full custody here and you’re no better than Krolia; in fact, I’d actually trust her over you.’_

 _‘Yeah, well, tell that to the courts. You give me one night of fun? I’ll walk away.’_ The man laughed and kicked again at some plastic. _‘Imagine my delight when I saw the videos online! I will admit that I didn’t recognise him at first, but I remember the birthmark on his buttocks, Shiro, and I remember how sweet his cock tasted when I changed his diaper, so –’_

_‘If I give you one night, you’ll sign the papers and be gone for good?’_

_‘I want it on camera, too, but yeah. I’ll leave.’_

Keith grew aroused. A spark of pleasure raced to his penis, as it grew half-hard and throbbed inside his jeans, and – as the six-year old let out a long shudder – he wondered what it would have been like to be so defenceless and helpless . . . someone focusing only on his pleasure, as he accepted what was given with no responsibility . . . no shame, no guilt, only love. The person inside even wanted to film him, which meant that he desired and wanted Keith, and again Keith mewled out and pressed his thighs together to apply pressure to his boy-cock.

He slid a hand down to his jeans, while he listened to the loud voice. They sounded so dominant, like they could and would hold him down and keep him vulnerable, and there was always something so erotic about those times when his pleasure was dependent on his partner, which Shiro worked to absolute perfection. Keith flushed red and panted for breath, as he pulled open his button and worked down the zipper. He slid a hand inside.

The little cock jumped to life; he wrapped a small hand around it, while he worked it just like he was taught by the men in his life, and milked it much like Lance told him you would for a cow, until he was standing right on the edge of pleasure. A few stray hairs scratched at the side of his palm, which itched and felt weird, but – with Shiro playing with him nightly – he knew that nothing had to be out of the ordinary . . . he continued to jerk his length, until a few beads of moisture appeared at the tip. He barely noticed as the door opened and a man said:

“Getting started without me, boy?”

Keith tilted his head back, where he saw a highly attractive man. He looked just like Shiro, who stood naked against a far back wall, and this man was just as naked and yet much more muscled and tanned. Keith mewled as his erection sprang forth from his underwear, while the tip leaked a clear liquid that reminded him of pre-come, and – gasping for breath – he rocked his hips forward and brought his hands to his mouth, where he scrunched closed his eyes to fight back an oncoming orgasm. He struggled to see through unfocussed eyes.

The man laughed and knelt before him. There was a scar on his left eyebrow, while stubble covered his chin, and he looked so much like Shiro . . . _square face, sharp eyes, black hair_. . . he even bore the same thick erection, with a fat vein along the underside that curved slightly until the weeping tip touched his bellybutton. The man laughed and leaned down on all fours, so he could take Keith’s cock into his mouth. He sucked. Keith screamed.

He could not fight the intense pleasure, as his orgasm instantly hit him, and – as he gripped at the black hair – the man pulled back just enough that a clear liquid spurted from Keith’s cock and coated his face, which was not quite come and not quite piss. Keith shuddered and shivered and swayed, as he finally caught his breath and warm waves of his afterglow hit him, and he murmured in contentment as the man stripped him of his clothes in the doorway and tossed them into the shack just off to the side. Keith was now naked, too.

“You call me ‘Papa’,” ordered the man. “You hear me?”

“Yes, Papa,” gasped Keith. “Thank you, Papa.”

Keith walked dazedly into the shack. The door was closed and locked behind him, although Shiro scoffed and rolled his eyes, and even Keith giggled behind his hand, as he looked to Papa and called him ‘silly’, because who would ever want to run away from what felt good and what made people happy? A handful of cameras around the shack were cabled to a laptop on a table, which showed images of the centre of the shack. It was a perfect HD set of images.

A sheet of plastic covered the floor, held down by bricks, and Keith was led by Papa to lie down on the cold material that stuck to his sweaty skin, and – sniffing in complaint – he pouted and started to writhe in an attempt to get some comfort. Papa swore. He watched with red cheeks and dilated eyes, while his cock twitched against his stomach and balls looked ready to burst, and he parted his lips to let out shallow and low breaths, while he reached down to tug at his balls and allowed a long moan to escape his lips. Papa was hot.

Keith threw his arms above his head. He arched his back and spread his legs, while he licked his lips and tried to lift his hips high, and – as his waiting hole winked at Papa – he felt it grow wet until natural lubrication leaked from its brown edges. Only Shiro was allowed to fuck him, but this morning they went without their usual fuck session . . . he wanted to be filled, stretched, and bred until come leaked from his hole . . .

“I got here in time,” whispered Papa.

Shiro let out a hum of confusion, but Papa only knelt astride Keith. He played with his cock in such a way that Keith grew hard at the sight, but – as he leant forward to take the head into his mouth – Papa gently pushed his head back and licked his lips. Keith pouted, while he watched as Papa closed his eyes and pulled a strange face, like he was straining or trying to push something out, and Keith’s eyes widened in curiosity at what it could be. Shiro asked:

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s hitting puberty.” Papa shrugged. “The Galra go into puberty as soon as they’re sexually active, but I guess the human in him delayed the process a bit. Look! He’s starting to get pubic hair and he came over my face, even if it is clear liquid. Give him a year, Shiro. He’ll be able to carry a baby, which could make you a fucking _fortune_.”

“What am I supposed to do with a baby?” Shiro rolled his eyes. “You want Keith to fuck the baby or play with it on camera? You want me to sell breeding rights or sell the babies to the highest bidder? If I farm him out, it means sharing his asshole. _No_.”

“You’re a deviant like me,” said Papa. “You’ll come around.”

Keith looked between Papa’s legs. There was something round and brown just behind his balls, which got bigger and bigger, until it was clearly poop and Keith scrunched his nose at the strong scent that littered the air around them. It touched his chest. It was warm and strangely textured, while it soon fell with a little thud onto his six-year old chest, and – with a gasp – he realised it felt almost like a hot stone massage. The shit sat on his skin, making it dirty and marking him as just a possession, and he wanted more of that sensation.

He slid his hands over the poop, while he ran it up and down over his body, and he smiled to see brown stains left over white flesh, as if he could paint himself with another’s waste, and his boy-cock throbbed as he focussed the waste over his stomach. He could only imagine himself pregnant with a baby just like him, filled to breaking point and something so forbidden and yet so desired, and he squeezed the poop through his fingers to beg:

“I want to be big with a baby.”

Papa groaned and squeezed the base of his cock to stop his orgasm. He was panting and sweating, so that beads of sweat rolled down his chest and face, with some dropping onto Keith and leaving trails through the shit. Keith giggled and threw brown hands far above his head while he licked at his lips, and – looking to Shiro – smiled in a seductive manner with a wink, until Shiro swore in turn and ran over to them. He positioned himself ready between Keith’s spread legs, while Papa growled long and low. Papa spat out:

“Shit, he’s a hot fucking whore!”

“I’m your whore, Papa,” teased Keith. “Fuck me?”

Papa placed crawled up to Keith’s head. He used his knees to trap Keith’s arms in an upright position, but sat back enough that his cock could be angled with a free hand to soft lips, and – taking the hint – Keith flicked his tongue rapidly over the slit, while Papa threw out a hand to scoop some shit into his hand and smear the brown waste underneath his nose. It stank and made Keith retch, but it was also a visual marker of to whom he belonged.

“Papa,” Keith mewled. “Papa, please! I’m your dirty whore.”

“Holy shit. _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_!”

“I want to taste your cock and drown in your come, Papa.”

Shiro could apparently stand no more. Keith felt that familiar cock sliding deep into his behind, where his hole stretched with no needed preparation around him, until he felt filled and stretched and finally like he had _purpose_. It was hot inside him, so that his inner walls clenched around that thick cock. Keith cried out and instinctively thrust down against his brother, while Papa shoved his cock deep into Keith’s shit-smeared mouth.

It silenced Keith. It filled Keith. The salty taste of pre-come slathered over his tongue, while he slurped and sucked and pleasure built heavy inside him, and – gazing up with dilated eyes, as sweat and tears pricked at the corners – he murmured ‘Papa’ around that length. He swallowed hard around the head, relishing in his lack of a gag reflex, which only brought Papa closer to the edge, especially as the embarrassing noises and coughs only seemed to arouse him further and further. The shit started to cool in Keith’s hands.

Shiro pounded harder and harder, while the cameras caught the incestuous act and filmed it worldwide, and Papa – unable to endure any further pleasure – soon pulled out of Keith’s mouth, leaving a long trail and pre-come and spit that linked the red head of his cock to those plump and swollen lips. Keith kept his mouth open, ready to take the oncoming load, as his flushed and well-fucked face smiled with heavy pants and gasps.

“Papa, _please_. Fill your little come-bucket, Papa!”

Papa could stand no longer. He came long and hard, as thick ropes of white come shot over Keith’s face and into his mouth, and – as he desperately swallowed all the wondrous load – he closed one eye that stung from the come that lined across the lid. It would soon dry and crust, marking him as owned by another, and he relished that sensation, as he panted for breath and thrust back against Shiro, while Papa collapsed beside him.

The scent of sex and sweat and shit filled the air, as Shiro grasped Keith’s dick and pumped it hard until – with a scream – Keith clawed holes into the plastic and wrapped his legs so hard around Shiro’s hips that bruises were formed. He screwed shut his eyes. He arched his back to breaking point. He felt his toes curl, as balls tightened, and – choking on spit – clear come spurted over his belly and merged with the shit, until it trickled brown down his sides. It was erotic and exhausting, while he turned a tired face to the camera . . . _‘Papa’ . . ._

Shiro screamed in turn, as the fluttering wet walls gripped his cock. Keith gasped as Shiro thrust balls deep inside him, with a small squelch, only to fill him to the brim with come until it seeped out from the sides of his hole. It took a long few seconds for Shiro’s orgasm to pass, but – when he pulled out – Keith smiled and squeezed his inner muscles. The come dripped out into a small pool beneath his buttocks, while he lay thoroughly fucked.

“That was one hell of a family reunion,” laughed Papa.

Keith looked down at his shit-covered body, while Shiro fell beside him and pulled him into an intimate and loving embrace, and – as the shit coated Shiro in turn – Keith placed kisses to his lips and laughed when Shiro kissed him back, apparently uncaring about the thick line of shit under his nose and indifferent to the nutty taste. Keith gasped and mewled as Shiro fingered his wet and come-soaked hole, before Keith asked in a broken whisper:

“Can you fuck me again while Papa watches?”

Shiro laughed and kissed him deeply.

“Of course, Keith. Of course.”


End file.
